


Daddy Issues

by AnonDude



Series: JayDick works [4]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dick Grayson, Bottoming from the Top, Breeding, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Lace Panties, M/M, Multiple Sex Positions, Naked Cuddling, Panties, Panty Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Power Bottom Dick Grayson, Praise Kink, Riding, Shameless Smut, Top Jason Todd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26231809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonDude/pseuds/AnonDude
Summary: I was reading over Red Hood: The Lost Days, and at one point Jason refers to himself as 'daddy', saying 'Daddy's busy' when he's trying to disarm a bomb, and it um...did things to me. So now this exists.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: JayDick works [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875007
Comments: 13
Kudos: 259





	Daddy Issues

Jason scowled down at his computer screen as he saw Tim climb in through the bedroom window out of the corner of his eye. He did _not_ have time for whatever the kid wanted right now.

"Hey, so—"

"Go away, daddy's busy," he snapped.

Dick's eyes flicked up to Jason's from where he was laying on the bed playing on his phone. Jason hadn't said it in a sexual way — more condescending than anything — but it still made something stir low in his belly. 

_Oh_. They'd never done _this_ before, but Dick was feeling like he might be into it. And maybe, just _maybe_ , Jason was too.

Tim made a face. "You _really_ need to stop calling yourself daddy."

Jason rolled his eyes. "Did you not hear me? Piss off."

Tim looked to Dick for an appeal, but Dick wasn't looking in his direction; he was getting up and leaning down, one arm across the back of Jason's chair, and whispering something in his ear, intentionally tilting his head just enough that Tim couldn't read his lips.

"Are you too busy for _me_ ... _daddy?_ "

Jason inhaled sharply, pausing in his typing for a moment.

"You like that, daddy?" Dick murmured in his ear. "You like it when I call you that?"

"Honey…" Jason said weakly. "I'm _busy_."

"Hey, why are you nice to _him_ about it?" Tim complained. 

Jason just shot him a glare.

"Oh, but _daddy,_ " Dick said softly, "are you _sure_ you can't make any time for _me?_ I've been such a good boy lately. I think I deserve a reward."

"Dickie…" he shifted in his chair as his cock started to take interest.

Dick could tell he was wavering, and he pressed closer against him. "I've been _real_ good," he purred. "Don't you wanna see how good I can be?"

Jason shifted again.

"I got all prettied up just for you today, daddy. I'm wearing those panties you bought me — don't you wanna see how I look in them? You sure you don't wanna push them to the side and let me ride your cock right here in your chair?" 

Jason gave, tossing his laptop onto the bed. He caught Tim's curious eyes, and frowned.

"You. Out. _Now_." He ordered.

" _Seriously?_ " Tim protested. "You're kicking me out?"

Jason shrugged. "If you don't leave, I'm not responsible for what you see," he said, picking Dick up by the waist and pulling him into his lap so he was straddling him.

Dick let out an "Oh!" of surprise as he was picked up, that quickly turned to laughter. "Somebody's eager." He scooted forward, right up against Jason.

Tim shielded his eyes with a hand. "Jesus christ, _okay_ , I'm leaving! Don't fuck in _front_ of me."

"I _told_ you to leave," Jason said, as he kissed down Dick's throat.

Tim climbed back out the window, muttering under his breath about how Jason 'can't have been _that_ fucking busy' if he had time for this.

He shut the window behind himself, trying not to look in.

" _Ohhh_. You like that, daddy?" He heard from inside.

 _Jesus fucking christ._ Tim practically ran the rest of the way down the fire escape.

Inside, Dick was rolling his hips steadily against Jason as he sucked a mark on his neck.

"Yeah baby," Jason said against his skin. "You feel so good for me."

"You marking me up, daddy? Gonna make sure everybody knows I'm yours?" Dick panted, as Jason sucked another dark mark on his neck.

"Mhm," Jason hummed against him. "All mine, kitten."

"Ah! _Yeah_." Dick clutched a hand in the back of Jason's hair and arched his neck to give him more access. "All yours, daddy, _all yours_."

Jason's hand dropped from its clutch on his waist to knead at the front of Dick's jeans.

"You still wanna ride my cock, baby? Wanna show me how good you can be?"

"Mmn yeah, daddy."

"Let's get you out of these clothes then. Show me how pretty you are in those panties, baby," he said, popping the button on his jeans, and undoing the zip, revealing Dick's cock straining against the panties, a few pearls of precome beading through the blue lace. " _God_ ," Jason whispered, pressing two fingers to the head and rubbing at the wet spot. "Already so wet for me."

"Fuck, daddy," Dick gasped, hitching his hips forward, seeking more friction, but Jason pulled his hand away.

"Ah ah, honey. Gotta get up and show me what you're working with first."

Dick pulled back with a whine, but obediently got up and stripped off his shirt before slowly shimmying out of his jeans. He kicked them away and stood there for Jason to rake his eyes over, lightly running his fingers over his cock through the lace of the panties.

Jason trailed his hands down the sides of Dick's thighs and stared. "Fuck you're so gorgeous, kitten. Turn around for me."

Dick turned and waggled his butt teasingly. Jason chuckled. "You're adorable, honeypie." He traced his hands up over the perfect globes of his ass peeking out from the lace. "Grab me the lube?"

Dick bent forward, reaching for the side table drawer to grab it. Right as he bent forward, Jason leaned down and pressed an open-mouthed kiss right where his ass met the inside of his thigh, his stubble rasping against the sensitive skin.

" _Oh,_ " Dick moaned, holding onto the side table for balance and pushing his ass back toward Jason. "Do that again."

Jason licked over the spot and then kissed it again, lightly sucking.

" _Ohh,_ " Dick panted. "Fuck. That's so hot, daddy."

Jason gave the spot one final peck, and then sat back. "Turn back around and let me suck your cock, baby."

Dick complied, and Jason sat back and took off his shirt, tossing it on the floor, before grabbing the lube from Dick.

He leaned forward and nuzzled Dick's cock through the lace as he slicked up his fingers.

"Gonna get you nice and opened up for daddy, sweet pea," he murmured, sliding his slicked up hand between Dick's legs and pushing the lace to the side. He rubbed two fingers over his hole as he slid the front of the panties down with his other hand, getting a hand around his cock and giving it a long lick before taking the head in his mouth and sucking. 

He slipped his middle finger inside Dick and thrusted it slowly in time with his mouth as he sunk down on his cock and started bobbing his head.

"Ahh. _Ah_ ," Dick breathed out. He had both hands clenched in Jason's hair, and he was rocking forward into his mouth.

Jason worked his tongue against the underside of his cock and added another finger, twisting them and pressing forward until he hit against Dick's prostate.

Dick gave a high pitched moan, and his hips stuttered, and Jason slid his fingers almost all the way out before pressing back in, rubbing at his prostate again and sucking hard at his cock.

" _Unh._ Oh _fuck_ , daddy. So good," Dick sighed out, grinding down against Jason's fingers.

Jason gave a little hum of satisfaction around him, and Dick groaned. 

Jason started scissoring his fingers, opening him up more as he bobbed his head.

"So good to me," Dick murmured, eyes falling shut, his fingers flexing in their grip on Jason's hair.

It didn't take long before Jason was able to slip in a third finger, and the hand on Dick's cock dropped down to gently massage at his balls through the lace panties.

Dick keened. "Oh! Oh, Jay, pull off a second, daddy, I don't wanna come yet."

Jason pulled off of his cock, and relaxed his hand, just lightly cupping his balls. "How'm I doin'?" He asked with a grin.

"Fucking amazing and you know it— Ah!" He gasped as Jason made a come-hither motion with his fingers inside of him.

"Glad to hear it, sweetcheeks."

Dick sighed and gave him a fond smile. 

"Mmm," he said, after a few moments. "Carry on, then."

Jason did indeed carry on. With vigor.

He twisted and spread his fingers by turns inside him as he bobbed his head, until Dick was nice and open, and begging Jason to let him ride his cock.

Jason pulled off, and dropped a kiss on the tip of his cock. "You ready for me, baby?"

" _Yeah_ , daddy. _So_ ready."

Jason pulled up the front of Dick's panties, trapping his wet cock against his stomach, and eased his fingers out. He sat back in his chair, legs spread casually, before popping the button on his jeans and grabbing the lube again to slick himself up.

"Come sit in daddy's lap, then."

Dick climbed onto his lap, straddling his hips, and rose up on his knees, reaching down behind himself for Jason's cock and holding his panties to the side as he scooted forward until his cock was right at his entrance. He sank down slowly onto it, and watched Jason's eyes flutter shut as he groaned.

"So good, baby. Doing so good."

Dick let out a small, needy moan, and Jason's eyes opened.

"You like that, baby? You want me to tell you how good you're doing? How good you're being for me?"

Dick nodded, as he rose back up on his knees and then sank back down. "Mhm, _please_."

Jason stroked a hand up and down his side, staring into his eyes as Dick continued to fuck himself on his cock. "Doing _fantastic_ , baby. Taking me so well. Perfect, Dickie, _perfect_. _Look at you_."

Dick gave another moan. " _Uh huh_ — _ahh_ fuck daddy, you've got me so full."

"Yeah?" Jason said, squeezing Dick's hips, and fucking back up against him. "You like daddy's big cock, princess?"

" _Unhh._ " Dick's head tipped back limply.

Jason's eyes gleamed at his reaction to the pet name and he squeezed his hips again. " _Oh,_ princess, look at you — so pretty for me, doing so good."

Dick gave a small sob. "Oh god, daddy, _yeah_." He ground down in Jason's lap and pitched forward to kiss him deeply.

It was slow and deep, and Dick rolled his hips and clenched his hand tighter in Jason's hair as their lips moved together. Jason rocked his hips up against him, and Dick sucked on his tongue, making him let out a deep, throaty groan.

They broke away briefly, just to take in a gasp of air, and then they were back at it, their lips meeting messily, again and again and again, sucking, biting, their tongues dragging against each other like they couldn't get enough.

Dick leaned forward into their kisses as he continued riding Jason's cock, speeding up the movement of his hips.

"Oh fuck, babe," Jason managed to gasp out between kisses. He slid his hand in between their bodies to palm at Dick's cock, and Dick gave a throaty moan into his mouth, briefly breaking from his rhythm to thrust forward into his hand.

"Not gonna last," Dick panted out, before succumbing to another small chant of " _Ah! Ah! Ah!_ "s as he managed to hit his prostate.

Jason palmed at his cock harder, faster, and then Dick was coming with a muffled cry against his mouth, his cock spurting through the lace panties, up his stomach and over Jason's hand.

He broke away from Jason's mouth to lean his forehead on his shoulder, going boneless. Jason started to slow his thrusts up against Dick, but Dick whined in the back of his throat. "No, keep fucking me, keep fucking me."

Jason got both hands under his ass to hold him up, and continued fucking up into him at a punishing pace. Dick kept making small, muffled noises into his shoulder as he did so, and his hand spasmed in its grip on the side of Jason's neck, nails raking across the skin.

"Unh, fuck, daddy," he finally said, turning his head to the side and starting to mouth over Jason's throat. "You gonna come soon?"

"How soon is 'soon'?" Jason asked.

"Fuck me on the bed, then," he said, and Jason slowed his thrusts, slowly lowering Dick back down into his lap. Dick wrapped his arms tightly around his neck, and then did the same with his legs around his waist when Jason stood up.

"You good, baby?"

"Uh huh," Dick said sleepily, face still buried in the crook of Jason's neck.

Jason carefully laid him down on the bed, pushing his discarded laptop to the far side, out of the way.

He pushed Dick's sweaty curls back off of his face, and pressed a kiss to his forehead, slowly starting to move his hips again.

Dick gave a contented sigh, his eyes shut. "'S nice." He pried his eyes open with effort, and pulled Jason's head down. "Mmn, kiss me."

They kissed slowly, lazily, as Jason continued to fuck him, and Dick felt himself drifting closer and closer to sleep. 

"Fuck, _unh_ — almost there, princess, you're doing so good."

Dick blinked hazily up at him. "Yeah? You gonna come? Come on, then. _Come in me, daddy_."

Jason came with a deep groan. "Fuck baby, so perfect, _so perfect_."

After a moment, he carefully pulled out, and Dick felt Jason's come start to trickle out of him.

" _Mmm_. 'S so fuckin' hot every time," he sighed contentedly. 

And then, "Cuddle me." He made half-hearted grabby hands.

"In a minute, princess. Let's get you cleaned up first."

"Killjoy."

Jason laughed and kissed the side of his face. "Two seconds, sweetheart. Then I'm all yours."

He left and came back with a warm, damp washcloth, gently sliding off the panties, and setting about cleaning him up. He threw the panties and washcloth at the hamper, before kicking his jeans off and sliding into bed, settling the covers over them both.

He grabbed his laptop, and set it on his stomach, putting his arm around Dick, who had curled up next to him, lying half on his chest. 

Dick closed his eyes as Jason got back to work, and Jason found himself smiling at Dick's soft snores just a few minutes later. It was an awfully good thing he hadn't been too busy after all.


End file.
